1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a seasoning of excellent flavor and taste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has already been known a method of obtaining a seasoning of a high glutamic acid content which comprises, in the hydrolysis of proteinous raw materials by enzymes, subjecting the raw materials to the action of protease containing substantially no peptidase, and then subjecting the resulting product to the action of peptidase and glutaminase in the absence of sodium chloride (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 48946/82).
Prior art methods of preparing a seasoning by the hydrolysis of proteinous raw materials using enzyme preparations, including the above-mentioned method of preparing a seasoning disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 48946/82, still have defects in that the efficiency of contact and reaction between the substrate and enzyme is low even when reaction conditions such as pH and temperature are properly adjusted and further the enzyme used in the reaction cannot be employed respectively, resulting in high production cost.
Accordingly, there has been eagerly awaited in the industry the improvement of a process which gives an enhanced contact efficiency between protein substrate and enzyme and can thus produce a seasoning in good efficiency.